


Art for 'Regroup and Recover' by Sholio

by mific



Category: Shadows of the Apt - Adrian Tchaikovsky
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Mantis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover for Sholio's 'Shadows of the Apt' story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for 'Regroup and Recover' by Sholio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Regroup and Recover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282927) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



> Made for fandom_stocking, 2015.

 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/721002/721002_original.jpg)

 


End file.
